


will you, won't you

by prouvairing



Series: The Plural of Enjolras [3]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Bedtime Stories, Coitus Interruptus, Fluff, Grinding, M/M, Makeouts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 14:23:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1350619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prouvairing/pseuds/prouvairing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grantaire pulled away with an obscene wet noise, and looked down at Enjolras, who was panting and looking positively wrecked. “Is that Taylor Swift?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	will you, won't you

**Author's Note:**

> This one became a monster and so it got its own fic. I managed to give you some makeouts though, aren't you glad?

Although he hadn’t known before, Grantaire soon came to be aware of the fact that Enjolras had younger siblings.

Enjolras hadn’t made a point to mention it at meetings, before, but after they’d started dating ( _pause for internal screaming_ ) Grantaire started to wonder how he’d been able to miss it before.

There were small signs everywhere, like Maximilien’s crayon drawings framed in Enjolras’ study, or the regular snapchats he received from Aurelie, or the picture of the three of them on his bedside table ( _and how distressingly blond they all were)_.

Needless to say, Grantaire found it all impossibly endearing.

Most of the time.

Like for example the one instance of a particularly successful date night, which had ended with Enjolras’ poor attempts to smoothly invite Grantaire up for coffee.

Which of course had worked like magic, since half an hour later saw Enjolras sprawled on the bed, being thoroughly ravished by his brand-new boyfriend ( _further pause for internal screaming_ ).

Grantaire was intent on sucking a bruise on Enjolras’ collarbone, fingers tangled in his dark curls, pulling, and breathless sounds washing against his ear.

“ _Grantaire,_ ” Enjolras whined, knees clenched tight around Grantaire’s hips, arching up. “Grantaire, Gran _taire_!”

At that, Grantaire just had to disengage from Enjolras chest’ to kiss him. He sucked at his bottom lip and rocked his hips down, drawing some more lovely broken sounds from Enjolras’ throat.

Then Enjolras’ phone started to ring.

Grantaire pulled away with an obscene wet noise, and looked down at Enjolras, who was panting and looking positively _wrecked_. “Is that Taylor Swift?” Grantaire gasped.

“ _Shit_ ,” Enjolras groaned, chest heaving. “Fucking _hell_ shit, it’s Max.”

Both of them were still painfully hard in their jeans, and Grantaire could feel the vibration of Enjolras’ phone where they were pressed together. He buried his face in Enjolras’ neck and let out a whiny, disappointed sound.

“I have to,” Enjolras said, drawing deep breaths, and his heart is still hammering against Grantaire’s. “It’s _Max_ ,” he repeated, almost desperate.

Grantaire nodded, pressing a kiss to the underside of his jaw. “You have to take it,” he agreed.

Enjolras sighed, brushing curls away from Grantaire’s forehead to press a grateful kiss there. Then, he pulled out his phone and answered.

“What is it, Marie?” he asked. His breath was still labored, but all in all he sounded remarkably composed for someone whose boyfriend was still lying on top of him, half-undressed.

Grantaire could hear frantic chatter on the other end of the line. Enjolras frowned, and his fingers clenched in Grantaire’s hair. “His bedtime’s at eight,” he said, voice suddenly stern. He glanced at the clock. “It’s _eleven_.”

Marie half-yelled something unintelligible and Enjolras sighed. “Have you tried a bedtime story?”

Grantaire managed to hear Marie say, “ _He wants you.”_

“Okay,” Enjolras said, after a moment. Grantaire rose with the force of his exasperated sigh. “Put him on the phone.”

Maximilien’s tiny voice drifted through the speaker, a tentative and wobbly, “ _Alex?”_

“Hi, sweetheart.” Enjolras’ voice became immediately softer. Grantaire perked up and rose on his elbows, interested. He’d never actually seen Enjolras interact with his siblings, though he had heard the unmistakable affection in his tone, seen the fond smile that stretched his lips when he talked about them.

Enjolras noticed his sudden interest and wrinkled his nose at him. Grantaire grinned.

“Now, have you been difficult with poor Marie?” Enjolras asked, something of his usual severe tone creeping back in.

Maximilien protested on the other side, Grantaire could only make out the word _boring_ , long and drawn out.

“That’s no excuse, Maximilien,” Enjolras said. Grantaire himself balked slightly at his tone, and he heard Maximilien’s quiet _sorry_. Then a request.

“You want a bedtime story?” Enjolras repeated, for Grantaire’s benefit. He raised an eyebrow in question and Grantaire shrugged, settling down with his cheek against Enjolras’ chest and grumbling his assent.

“Okay, let me think,” he said to Maximilien, and bent down to press a quiet kiss to Grantaire’s hairline. “So, once upon a time there was a tiny revolutionary…”

Grantaire scoffed at that, but Enjolras merely nudged him with his leg and proceeded to make up a complicated story about a boy in a magic kingdom toppling the oppressive monarchy with the help of his older siblings.

He’d always known that Enjolras had a nice voice, but this was different from his impassionate speeches at the Musain – this was low, rhythmic, intimate. He found himself drifting off with the rise and fall of Enjolras’ words, the rise and fall of his chest.

He didn’t even notice when Enjolras hung up and rolled them on their sides, turning off the light.

**Author's Note:**

> Maximilien chose his own personalised ringtone on Enjolras' phone, okay, the kid loves TSwift
> 
> Come say hello on [tumblr](http://seagreeneyes.tumblr.com)!


End file.
